Remembering
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Porque eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, recordar el cabello rizado y sus medias sonrisas, alucinar con que ella viene a visitarte, al menos, es lo que puedes hacer hasta que salgas y mates al sangre sucia que te la robó.


**Remembering**

Se dice que, si no acabas loco en Azkaban, estas aún mas loco.

Y Rabastan cree que eso es verdad, Azkaban ha destrozado su mente, su alma, con los dementores chupando los pocos momentos de alegría que ha tenido. Para colmo, escucha las risotadas de su cuñada Bellatrix, porque bueno, Bellatrix nunca ha estado precisamente cuerda.

Pero ahora estaba peor.

Y bueno, él de que hablaba, había estado allí por mas de diez años y aun así, esperaba, tan solo esperaba, que ella viniera a visitarlo un día. Tan solo un día, ver su hermoso cabello rizado siendo acariciado por el viento, sus ojos marrones y su media sonrisa con la que siempre le saludaba, desde que tenían dos años y se conocieron por el nacimiento de Narcissa.

Andrómeda.

Sabía bien que Bellatrix odiaba ese nombre desde hace casi 20 años, y Rabastan lo ama y lo odia, porque recuerda a esa chica arrogante de 11 años con quien pasaba las tardes de la Sala Común de Slytherin, leyendo cualquier libro mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, a veces, ella dejaría de mirar su libro de pociones para sonreírle de medio lado, a lo que él le correspondería.

Recuerda vagamente, gracias a los dementores y su succión de los recuerdos felices, cuando Andy estaba en tercer año y había entrado Narcissa, de como Bellatrix y ella habían arrinconado a un Gryffindor solo por haberle jalado el cabello a la pequeña rubiecita de 11 años.

—_Quizás debería usar un Crucio en ti —Le amenazo Bellatrix a la chica_

—_Bella, no—Le contradijo—Ni siquiera tú puedes ir por ahí maldiciendo a una niña de 11 años._

— _¿Te has vuelto suavecita, Meda? —_

—_No. Pero tampoco considero necesario embrujar a una niña de 11 años, podríamos solamente petrificarla, o bien, podríamos darle una alerta —_

—_Meda, que poco divertida eres—_

—_Cuanto me importa lo que digas—Respondió ella, haciéndose un espacio para que la niña pudiera pasar—Vete antes de que cambie de opinión. _

_Bellatrix bufó con fastidio y dijo._

—_Tienes suerte de que Meda este aquí, cría—_

_Y la niña básicamente se fue huyendo de ahí. _

— _¿Por qué no dejaste que Bellatrix la atacara? —Pregunto Rabastan—Seguro es una asquerosa mestiza, sangre sucia o traidora a la sangre_

—_Simplemente, Rab, roza en lo estúpido que una chica de 15 años ataque a una cría que ni sabe hacer el Wingardium Leviosa—Respondió Andrómeda. _

Ah, buenos recuerdos, cuando Andrómeda era una Black, con una mirada arrogante, mirando por encima a los sangre sucias, como se esperaba de ella y sumamente estudiosa, era perfecta, bueno, casi perfecta, quitemos esas medias sonrisas que le dedicaba a Sirius –que también estaba en Azkaban gracias al cobarde de Colagusano- cuando lo veía por los pasillos.

Una lastima que esos momentos no duraran mucho, gracias a un Sangre Sucia. Todo comenzó en Quinto.

—_Tú sabes, Slughorn me ha puesto a trabajar en Defensa junto a un tal Tonks, un Hufflepuff—Escucho que le comentaba a Narcissa mientras comían en el Gran Comedor._

— _¿Sangre sucia y Hufflepuff? Eso es como trabajar con un perro, Andy —_

—_Lo sé ¿Qué se piensa Slughorn en poner a una Black con algo así? —Dijo mientras comía su ensalada—Mañana vamos a ir a la Biblioteca a hacer la tarea._

— _¿Una cita? —Pregunto Narcissa en modo de broma_

—_No, que va, ni que yo fuera tú y estuviera con Malfoy metiéndome la lengua hasta por la garganta en la Biblioteca—_

_Bellatrix le ha escupido el jugo a Rodolphus en la cara y se ha comenzado a reír, junto con toda la mesa de Slytherin, el estirado de Lucius miro a Narcissa con el seño fruncido y un leve sonrojo mientras ella miraba a Andrómeda como si la fuera a matar y ella levantaba sus manos en su defensa, en realidad, era estúpido, porque todo había comenzado con una broma, si, con una jodida broma. _

_Porque al día siguiente, cuando él le ha preguntado como le fue con el Sangre Sucia, ella ha sonreído, sin ninguna arrogancia ni sarcasmo y dijo "Bien" mientras subía a su habitación. Rabastan intentó creerse que había sido una broma bien jugada de la mediana de las Black. Pero no lo hizo._

_Porque aunque Rabastan intentara fingir que no era cierto o que no le importaba, ella le estaba dejando por ese tal Tonks, en cada clase ambos se reían en silencio, pasaban horas en la biblioteca, y siempre que le preguntaban que hacía ella hacía que no hablaba, ni nada, pero seguro era una pequeña etapa de rebeldía, ya se le pasaría. _

_Cuando Bellatrix salió de Hogwarts junto con Rod, fue peor, Andy cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ya ni siquiera hablaba con él, y ahí se dio cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. _

Y es que.

Era difícil.

Porque los traidores a la sangre no debían significar nada para él, pero, Andrómeda era una estrella, y cuando una estrella se va, lo único que deja es un agujero negro. Y bueno, un agujero negro en el corazón solo se llena con muerte de traidores a la sangre y destruir todo a su paso. Y quizás, quizás por eso la perdió. Porque ella no compartía ese punto de vista.

Recuerda que con sus 17 años bien cumplidos, se encontraba siguiendo a su hermano y a Bellatrix, ambos emocionados con la idea de unirse al Señor Tenebroso, en ese entonces, Bellatrix aún tenía un brillo de cordura en sus ojos y Rod no era tan estoico como ahora. Los tres habían recibido la Marca, para que, cuando él se lo dijera a Andrómeda, ella dejara el libro de lado y le respondiera.

—_Eres un idiota, Rab—_

— _¿Eh? —_

—_Te has mandado a matar, hablo en serio ¿Darle toda tu vida a un loco megalomaniaco? En realidad me lo esperaba de Bella, pero... ¿Tú? —_

— _¿No lo entiendes, Andrómeda? ¡Por fin, nos libraremos de los mestizos, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre! Solo los pura-sangre tendremos el honor de usar la magia—_

_Silencio._

_Ella simplemente frunció el seño y volvió a su lectura. _

—_Has cambiado—Dijo él, finalmente_

—_No, Rabastan, solo he abierto los ojos—_

— _¿A que? —_

—_A ciertas cosas—Respondió mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, dándole la espalda._

Mierdamierdamierda.

¡Deja de pensar en esa traidora, Rabastan!

Ella debe estar con ese sangre sucia, con hijos, siendo feliz, oh, disculpa, corrección, siendo feliz sin ti.

Y quizás, quizás fuera el hecho de que nunca le dijiste que la amabas.

¿O lo hiciste, en una de las cartas que le enviaste en el verano del séptimo año, que jamás te respondió?

No lo sabes.

En realidad, ibas a decírselo en su cara, el día en que fueron a la casa de los Black, a reunirse con toda la generación, Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus. Y cuando fueron, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. A excepción de unos gritos.

— _¡UN SANGRE SUCIA! ¡A MI HERMANA LA HA MATADO UN SANGRE SUCIA! —Grito Bellatrix mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos. _

_(Quizás, debiste tomártelo así tú, que a ella la habían matado._

_No tendrías tiempo para pensar en los muertos)_

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido? —_

—_Andrómeda se ha fugado con un Sangre Sucia—Responde Narcissa, con su típico tono frío. Los Black nunca admitían sus emociones delante de otros Sangre Pura, pero es que se podía notar la atmosfera de desolación, tristeza y abandono que todos tenían en su mirada._

_Excepto el mocoso de Sirius, cuyos ojos tenían una chispa de ¿emoción? ¿Admiración? Sirius siempre fue impredecible._

Duele.

Y bastante.

Pero cuando estas en Azkaban, no tienes nada mas que hacer, excepto comer ese asqueroso pan, o recordar y en el caso de tener mas de 10 años ahí, alucinar.

Alucinar con chicas de 15 años de cabello rizado y medias sonrisas, viniéndote a visitar, a sonreírte. Que tu les susurres un _quédate_ o _ven mas seguido_ o _deja a ese sangre sucia_ y ella acepte.

Y sabes que es mentira.

Ella jamás querría en lo que él se ha convertido, en un asesino.

Pero eso es lo que tiene que hacer, soñar y recordar, al menos hasta que, algún día, salga.

Y la haga **suyasuyasuya** y que el sangre sucia caiga en el piso **muerto.**


End file.
